ghoststoriesanimefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gakkou no Kaidan episodes/Titles
...back Crunchyroll Dubbed version titles 1. Amanojaku: Tonight, the Spirits Will be Resurrected! 2. Akagami Aogami: A Hand Reaches Out from the Toilet... 3. The Curtain is Raised! The Cursed School Fine Arts Festival... 4. Elise: Requiem from the Dead 5. Datto!!: The Blood Soaked School Sports Festival 6. Night of Tragedy: The Demon Hand That Tears Through Doors 7. Utsushimi: The Soul Stolen by the Mirror! 8. The Ogre of the Underworld: The Circuits That Lead to Hell 9. Shirotabi: The Corpse That Wanders the Night 10. Anamaneki: The Tunnel With No Exit 11. The Shadows of Horror: The Talking Mary Doll 12. A Mother's Feelings: The Nurse Who Announces Death 13. Da Vinci: The Picture That Swallows People 14. Railroad Crossing of Evil: The Ghost Photograph That Takes Lives 15. Ritual of Darkness: The Devil's Spell 16. Nest of Evil Spirits: The Public Housing Block That Consumes People!! 17. The Snow Specter: The Horror of Bloodstained Lake!! 18. The Voice of the Dead: Akane of the Broadcast Room! 19. Curse of Death: The Headless Rider!! 20. Farewell, Amanojaku Crunchyroll Subbed version titles 1. The Ghosts Revive Tonight!! Amanojaku 2. The Hand that Came Out of the Toilet... Red Paper, Blue Paper 3. Raise the Curtain!! Cursed School Arts Festival Kutabe!! 4. Requiem from the Dead — Elise 5. The Bloody Sports Festival — Datto!! 6. The Demon's Hand Splits the Door — Night of Tragedy 7. The Soul-Stealing Mirror!! Utsushimi 8. The Circuit Connects to Hell — Demon of the Underworld 9. The Corpse that Roams in the Night — Shirotabi 10. The Tunnel with No Exit — Anamaneki 11. The Talking Merry Doll!! Shadow of Terror 12. The Nurse Who Tells Your Death — Mother's Feelings 13. The Picture that Swallows People — Da Vinci 14. The Life-Taking Psychic Photo — Railway Crossing of Evil 15. The Devil's Spell — Rite of Darkness 16. The Apartment that Eats People!! Nest of Evil Spirits 17. Terror at Bloodstain Lake!! Apparition in the Snow 18. Akane-san of the Broadcasting Room!! Voice of the Dead 19. The Headless Horsemen!! Curse of Death 20. Farewell, Amanojaku — The Descent of Ohma Title cards 1. Tonight, the Spirits Will Be Resurrected!! Amanojaku 2. A Hand Reaches Out From the Toilet... Akagami Aogami 3. The Curtain Is Raised! The Cursed School Fine Arts Festival Kutabe! 4. Requiem From the Dead Elise 5. The Blood-Soaked School Sports Festival Datto!! 6. The Demon Hand That Tears Through Doors Night of Tragedy 7. The Soul Stolen by the Mirror!! Utsushimi 8. The Circuits That Lead to Hell The Ogre of the Underworld 9. The Corpse That Wanders the Night Shirotabi 10. The Tunnel With No Exit Anamaneki 11. The Talking Mary Doll The Shadows of Horror 12. The Nurse Who Announces Death A Mother's Feelings 13. The Painting Which Swallows People da Vinci 14. The Ghost Photograph That Takes Lives Railroad Crossing of Evil 15. The Devil's Spell Ritual of Darkness 16. The Public Housing Block That Consumes People!! Nest of Evil Spirits 17. The Horror of Bloodstained Lake!! The Snow Specter 18. Akane of the Broadcast Room!! The Voice of the Dead 19. Headless Rider!! Curse of Death 20. episode has no title card